


cats and cupcakes

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cat, Cat/Human Hybrids, Confessions, Embarrassing confessions, M/M, a little swearing, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: Jisung had been so distracted by Jaemin’s exposed arm, he had failed to see the tail curled around the others waist.





	cats and cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> he-hey heres my daily dose of //fluffff// hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (edit : Jaemins a cat hybrid, just for yalls to note so thats why hes got a tail)

“I -I honestly don’t think I should try it,” Jaemin let out, trying to back himself away from the insistent younger. 

“Come on, I really need to check if these are okay to eat, last time I almost poisoned Mark and Donghyuck was not having it,” Jisung moved closer, cornering Jaemin into the kitchen counter. 

“So, you’re going to test it on me?” Jaemin scoffed out, very much believing that the younger would be willing to do so. “And didn’t you try poison Mark on purpose though?”

Jisung paused in his gate for barely a moment, face curling up in tentative thought before he brought his eyes back to Jaemin. “mm… yes.” Jaemin quirked an eyebrow. “On both counts,”

Jaemin’s face bloomed into his signature Cheshire cat grin, as Jisung coined it before laughter bubbled over, spilling from his lips. If Jisung wasn’t so intent on getting him to try this batter, he probably would have doubled over in pain. Oh well, this was no time for the dramatics. The spatula he had been holding, the top covered in raw chocolate cupcake dough found itself shoved into Jaemin’s mouth right as he gasped for breath leaving the other momentarily choking. As Jaemin spluttered and threw away the spatula into the sink, Jisung watched eagerly, grabbing one of his friend’s hands, his manicured fingertips covered in dried bits of the dough. 

“Is it okay?” He asked eagerly, leaning into the others personal space. Jaemin wasn’t quote, unquote ‘dying,’ anymore but he did occasionally cough. Even so he was nodding enthusiastically, giving Jisung a thumbs-up when he couldn’t speak. Jisung clapped in glee and spun back around to the bowl only stopping when the other tapped him, gesturing wildly to indicate that he was going to the bathroom. Jisung waved him off and set back to filling the cup cake wrappers. He still didn’t know why Jeno had let him take charge of the baking for their after-game celebrations. Oh well, his mistake. He made himself busy spooning the mixture into the little blue and black wrappers, moving his feet to whatever music Jaemin had put on for them to listen to. He had gotten through nearly three quarters of the cupcake wrappers he had set out on the tray when he ran out of batter. Well, he hadn’t run out per say, but the rest of the batter was now in little drops all across the counter, so either way it wasn’t of much use. He decided to just roll with it, opening the oven quickly to slide the tray in. Once that was done he didn’t really know what to do now. The waiting was tedious for an active teenaged boy and yes, there was a ruined kitchen in need of cleaning, but it wasn’t that tedious. It was only when Jisung looked around at the mostly quiet kitchen did he notice the other boy was missing. He slid his way down to the bathroom, where presumably Jaemin was, and leaned against the door frame because why not. Jisung tapped at the door a few times, calling in like some wounded animal for the other to reply. 

“Jaeminnn,” Jisung decided to drop the formalities just then on the bet that the door would keep him safe enough. 

“It’s hyung to you, I think,” Jaemin pitched up softly from behind the door, bringing a smile to Jisung’s lips.

“Jaemin hyung,” Jisung called back, voice gone slightly raspy, much to his own surprise. 

“What do you want?” Jaemin called back through the door, a few beats later.

“Are you okay in there?”

“um… yes. No. You shoved the batter in my mouth, but I may or may not be lactose intolerant?” it came out as a question, like Jaemin himself wasn’t even sure. 

“There wasn’t even any chocolate in there!” Jisung muttered back, rubbing off some of the batter from his arms, how it got there, he didn’t know. 

“Yeah there was, remember you spilled half the bag of dark chocolate chips in there?” Jaemin replied, as if he was the voice of reason in this argument. Jisung just rolled his eyes but had decided at that point having a proper argument where he could see when he had won was better than not being able to see his friend (opponent) at all. He turned the knob violently, lazily looking up at the ceiling as he did so.

He slowly swung his eyes round as the door did the same preparing to have to roll his eyes back into his head again. “Yeah but dark chocolate barely has any lactose… in it…” What he had not been preparing himself for was a half-dressed Jaemin, oh his cheeks were to red for this, his bangs didn’t cover enough of his face, why didn’t they cover his entire face. Why, why, why, why, why. It wasn’t like he was even properly half undressed, no he was half vertically undressed, Jisung reasoned with himself as he to his eyes from the other boy and focused them hard on the window opposite himself. No, he literally just had one arm out of that damned baggy hoodie. But still, it was dangerous territory, not today Satan. Jisung kept his eyes obstinate, focused directly on that one point that seemed to have a little crack in the paint when there was a slight flick of a limb, just in the blurry edge of his vision. And that was no human limb.

Jisung looked back at the other. “What.”

Jaemin seemed to be just as confused slight confusion tilting his head while he otherwise smiled pleasantly. “What is it?”

Jisung had been so distracted by Jaemin’s exposed arm, he had failed to see the tail curled around the others waist. Now that he had seen it though, there was no way he could look away, the brownish tabby colored tail flicked slightly up and down the others thin torso, making itself known. When Jaemin looked down to see what exactly Jisung was staring at he had to take a moment to stare at it too.

“Oh.”

They both stood there for the longest time before Jaemin’s tail started flicking around more rapidly, curling itself behind his back. He shimmied back on the hoodie arm and circled it back around himself, there was a huge blob of chocolate smeared down the side, which kind of explained why he had only half of it on. 

“Are you okay with this?” Jaemin asked tentatively, trying to hold up his signature smile, but Jisung could see the edges were tilted with just a dash of pain.

And Jisung didn’t like that. Now, Jisung wasn’t saying anything, but; Jisung would do literally anything to make he older happy. So instead of just standing there he walked into the bathroom, holding his hand out for Jaemin to take. The other slipped his hands into the others and they both slowly sat down, crisscross apple sauce. Jisung let their joined hands bounce up and down a bout while he focused yet again at the decoration of the room, it had ever been so fascinating. Jaemin’s eyes were still on him, that smile, that hurt smile, still there. 

“Jaemin hyung.”

“Hmm?” Jaemin was peering in eagerly, pretending like the suspense didn’t bother him.

“You have a tail. And that’s pretty cool.”

The other boy scoffed, very unromantically. “Wow I like a poet,”

Jisung started at that eyes going back to peer at the other, eyes going as wide as he could make them as he peered in. It was Jaemin’s turn to roll his eyes then. “I literally just help you prepare food that was for sure going to poison our friends and even tried it myself even though I can’t even eat chocolate. If you didn’t see it coming, maybe you need glasses,” 

“Well it would have been nice to know you liked me before I knew you had a tail. That just seems like we skipped a step there,” was Jisung’s smart reply, allowing a small grin to grace his lips. The other returned the favor, his own small smile curling itself into its place. They stayed happily like that for what would seem like eternity to anyone else but was barely long enough for them before Jaemin broke their trance, sniffing around. 

“Jisungie, I think you burnt the cakes,” he said matter of factly, standing up to help the other up with him.

Jisung turned his nose to the air and nodded in agreement at the smell of the foul air. “It’s alright, we can make a new batch, vanilla this time, so you can eat them too. Nice and sweet, but no chocolate.”

Jaemin leaned in closer to the other, allowing both is arm and tail to wrap around the others waist, head resting on his shoulder. “Nice and sweet,” he said, “just like you.”

Jisung wrinkled up his nose at the comment, turning in feigned distaste to the other. “Too greasy, too greasy,” he complained, but in truth only pulled the other closer.

**Author's Note:**

> he he this didn't really turn out as i expected by i like flash write it so sorry for any terrible errors of which there are many, i am assured. I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome, hope you have a good day <3
> 
> (also Jaemin cant eat chocolate because cats are actually allergic to chocolate lol)


End file.
